


Mending Time

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinton needs to fix his shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Time

Robinton sighed softly as he inspected the fraying seam of his favorite sleep shirt. Granted, half the time he fell into his furs still partly clothed, sometimes without getting the boots off. But on the nights that he could take the time to bathe and rest in a normal manner, this shirt was his favorite for the absolute softness of its texture on his skin.

He didn't much want to part with it, he realized. No matter its condition, the shirt was a favorite for more than just texture. It also was one of the few things he owned that actually extended back into the years before he was the Master Harper that had nothing to do with music-making. To part with it would be to let a piece of himself, of the past, go into memory alone. Insanely illogical and inefficient, the Harper thought with a twist of a smile in the vague direction of the Smiths in far away Telgar.

No, he would not let it go into the midden yet. All he needed was some thread and a needle. Silvina'd have it, and it was early enough to be quiet in her part of the Hall. Suiting action to thought, Robinton took the shirt he'd been inspecting and strode off down to his headwoman's room.

Robinton scratched politely on the door; no peremptory knocking for this woman! Still, her keen ears noted it and she soon opened the door, taking in the sight of her sheepish Harper with a fraying shirt in hand, and the light clothing of a day meant for the Hall, not Pern at large.

"Why, is that the shirt you won from Domick so long ago?" Silvina asked, knowing the faded pattern of the weave. "And do come in. You've not tidied your hair, and it needs a trim, I'll have you know."

"I came to get thread and a needle to keep the shirt from tearing more," he explained, feeling a bit more like an erring apprentice than the master of his craft when she tisked at his presumption.

"Well, sit. If it's to be saved, it needs a finer stitch then you'd manage and reinforcing cloth besides." She gave him the arch look of knowing best, and Robinton had to smile and drop onto the bed, knowing she'd want the chair for all it was closer to the window. He watched her as she bustled about the apartment, gathering a fine layer of cloth, thread, and her sewing needles with thimble. There was something so peaceful in watching her sew, so meditative, so lulling...

`~`~`~`~`

Silvina looked up as she finished the last stitch, seeing Robinton asleep and still in her bed, the lines fading somewhat from his saturnine face. She made no attempt to rise, lest she disturb him. Abuna and Kayla could handle breakfast this day without her, if it meant more sleep for her Harper.


End file.
